Let's not talk about it
by RobertDaller
Summary: On their way back from the arcade Wendy's lumberjack hat is blown off her head which leads to a variety of crazy events and she refuses to talk about why it's so important This is the second in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I should be finishing my extra chapters for Super Gravity Falls and Gravity Falls The Thousand Year Door or whatever i'm gonna call it buuut... I decided to work on this fanfic which has no connection to The Real Mystery of Gravity Falls or Super Gravity Falls

Wendy's POV

So me and Dipper were on our way home from the arcade

The wind was blowing pretty harsh as opposed to the summer heat we'd been having... strange I thought to myself

Dipper was holding on to his hat pretty tightly fearing it would blow away then he spoke up..

"So hey! I spanked you pretty bad back there didn't I heheh"

I replied and said "Yeah yeah laugh it up I could've spanked you if I had been Rumble you know"

Dipper's face changed from a cocky smile to a fearful frown as his hat nearly blew off his head

and then he calmly stated "Whew! glad that didn't blow off or I would've been showing my... embarrassing birthmark"

I laughed It's not like there's anyone else here and i've already seen it

He rolled his eyes and said "Well yeeaahh... but it's still embarrassing"

And then he paused and asked "Aren't you worried your hat will blow off?"

I replied with a bit of a shock "W-why would you say that?"

He replied "Well it's just ..I don't know you're always wearing it so i'm just surprised you're not worried it'll blow off"

I looked up at my hat and said with confidence "Haha dude I wear this hat almost all year round believe me when I say this nothing is going to-"

(Just then the winds took the hat off my head)

END OF POV

"Oh no no no no no no!" Wendy panicked and ran

"Wendy chill out! What's wrong?" Dipper said running after her

"Whoa Wendy! Come back!" Dipper yelled to his friend

"Where did it go?!" Wendy said still panicking

"Whoa Wendy calm-" Dipper tried to say

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! Huff Huff..." Wendy yelled

"... Uumm... ok?" Dipper said with his Widened

Dipper's POV

I can't believe this i've never seen Wendy so upset I mean I know she does wear that hat a lot but... it's just a hat

I spoke again trying to calm her down "Wendy geez it's just a hat" Just then she freaked and shook me

and said "It's not just a hat Dipper! that hat is all I have left!"

I replied with confusion "All you have left?... of what?"

She screamed "AAARGH! I can't talk about it right now! Just... which way did it go?!"

I muttered "I-I don't know maybe that way?" I point to the left

Come on she pulled my arm

I yelped It looked like it was gonna be a while before I went home

END OF POV 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh... Wendy can we please go home?.. my feet are tired" Dipper said groaning

"Not until I find it" Wendy said with confidence

"Ookk.." Dipper groaned again Groaned again

Just then Old Man McGucket walks up

"Well howdy friends!" The Old Kook spoke

"Ugh... go home McGucket" Dipper replied rolling his eyes

Wendy's POV

The Old Man sat there as Dipper told him to go home Dipper seemed to know this guy...wonder who he is?

I decided since I have no other leads right now I'd ask him if he'd seen my hat "So hey you wouldn't happen to have seen a hat blow through here would you?"

The Old Man looked at me with his eyes crossed and simply said "Nope"

I groaned and turned the other way when suddenly the old guy said

"Unless you meant a lumberjack hat!"

I quickly turned and replied "Yes it was a lumberjack hat! so you've seen it?"

The Old Man let out a laugh and said "Eeeeyup it went flying thatta way" he said as he pointed to the left

I thanked him as me and Dipper went to the left

we walked for a while and eventually we came upon a house if you could call it that

It was small and brown about half the size of the Mystery Shack it had smoke coming from the chimney so I was sure someone was home

we noticed a single window was open. Could the hat have flown through it?

Just then it was as if Dipper read my mind "So do you think the hat flew through the window?"

My mind raced as I thought about it there was an awfully large fire place inside hopefully the hat didn't land in it

I took a deep breath trying not to think about that I couldn't lose that hat not here not now then I calmly said

"Well let's go in and find out!" as me and Dipper rushed to the door we quickly realized it was locked

Dipper grabbed out a key of some sort and opened the door with it I was puzzled no idea where he got the key but that didn't matter right now

All that matters is the hat

Dipper's POV

We went into the house and as I looked around I spotted a deer head mounted on the wall a few other things caught my eye as well

I walked over a bear skin rug and we looked at the Television and noticed Deer antlers on top I guess they were trying to use for antennas

And I quietly whispered so that the owner of the house wouldn't hear us "You think this is the house of a hunter?"

Wendy quietly replied "I don't know-" she then caught herself mid sentence and gasped

She looked in front of the Television she saw a man laying across the couch asleep with a gun in his lap and what do we see on his head?

None other than Wendy's oh so important Lumberjack hat Wendy whispered quietly in my ear

"So how do we get it off of him? he's laying with his head back we might wake him up and I do not wanna anger that guy he's got a gun!"

I pondered and said "Ok you raise his head and i'll pull the hat off"

She nodded her head and that's what we did she lifted his head as I pulled off the hat

As I grabbed the hat off of his head I thought we had it in the bag

But as I pulled it off Wendy Screamed "Yes!" and dropped his head onto the couch

END OF POV

The Old Man woke

"Guh huh?" He said with his eyes still closed

"EEP!" Wendy squeeled

"What in tarnation? Who are you?"

The Man said with a Southern Voice

Wendy stuttered out "Uuumm... l-look Sir i'm really sorry"

"Yeah same: Dipper said in agreement

Wendy continued "Look your window was open and my hat blew in here and-"

"Shut your trap! I know a couple of thieves when I see em!" The Man said grabbing his gun

"THIEVES?!" Wendy said her jaw dropping

"N-no sir! We just-" Do[[er started to reply

The Man points the gun at Dipper

"EEP! Ok we'll be going now" Dipper says rushing out

"No we will not! Not without my-" Wendy tries again to respond again

He then points the gun at Wendy

"Yahahahaha! Ok ok! Wendy runs with Dipper

They both sit down on the ground near the home

"Whew... what are we gonna do now Wendy?" Dipper said breathing hard

"Were going back in there..." Wendy replied

"WHAT?! But that guy's got a gun!" Dipper replied in shock

"I have a plan..." Wendy said with confidence 


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me again why were doing this?: Dipper said in aggervation

"Because we have to get that hat" Wendy said with her mind on nothing else

"Yeah I got that part" Dipper said

Wendy knocks on the door on the door twice

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Dipper said in fear

"Of course! If Cartoons taught me anything this will work" Wendy replied with confidence

"Oookk..." Dipper said unconvinced

The Man then answers the door

He see's before him Dipper and Wendy well.. that's not what he thinks he see's Dipper is wearing the disguise coat from Gideon Rises and Wendy is wearing Stan's disguise coat with Mabel's fake mustache

"Who are you?" THe man says staring

"Uuhh... my name is ...Dave" Wendy said with a manish voice

"What a coincidence so is mine!" The man said with a smile

"Uh yes well um... and this is my assistant we heard reports of a missing lumberjack hat we were wondering if you've seen it" Wendy said

"Well I-" Dave said about to respond

"Oh what a coincidence it seems to be sitting atop your head!" Wendy says starting to grab it

"What this? Nah this is my hat" The man replies

" ...Your hat?" Wendy said with irritation

"Yeah.. sorry haven't seen it you'll have to look elsewhere not sure why it's so dang important..." The man said confused

"Uh ok well thank you for the help sir! ...Sigh"

The two walk away

"Aw don't worry Wendy we'll find it guess it must have blew past the house" Dipper said trying to cheer her up

"Or into the Fireplace..." Wendy replies depressed

Dipper's POV

I can't believe this i've never seen Wendy so depressed there must be some reason the hat is important if only she'd tell me why..

So I got the courage to ask again

"So... what is it with you and this hat?"

Her face turned from sadness to anger as she yelled

"I JUST DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT OK!"

I frowned and replied "Ok ok yeesh"

Wendy sighed crossed her arms and said

"Look... Dipper i'm sorry for snapping at you but... the hat just holds a sentimental value to me ok?"

I gave her a puzzled look and said

"What like you got it for your birthday or something?"

She laughed "No..."

So I replied "Then what?"

END OF POV

Wendy's POV

AAARRGH Why can't he just leave it alone

Can't he just accept I just don't wanna talk about it?

I muttered out trying to avoid the subject "I guess we should go home now... the hat probably fell into the fire"

Dipper was silent for a little while and then he spoke and said "No"

I replied puzzled "Huh?" He then said "Until I see that hat burning i'm not gonna believe it that hat is important to you so it's important to me let's go"

I paused for a moment and said "Thanks Dipper..." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Duo walked past the house and after a while they spotted the hat stuck in a tree

"WENDY LOOK!" Dipper said with glee

"AW YEAH! Hmm.. .looks like it got ripped a little on that branch.." Wendy said with a little bit of aggervation

"Don't worry at least it's in one piece right?" Dipper replies again trying to cheer her up

"Yeah.." Wendy said still with a slight frown

"So uuuhh... how are we gonna get up there?" Dipper said puzzled

"We climb" Wendy said

"EEP!" Dipper squeeled

"What? Are you afraid of heights or something?" Wendy said scratching her head

"N-no" Dipper said with his head down

"Then what's the problem?" Wendy asked her friend

"W-well.." Dipper said undecided

"Ok i'll give you a boost" Wendy replied

Dipper gets on Wendy's shoulders

"Ok Dipper grab onto the branch"

Dipper grabs onto the branch

"HA! I got the hat!" Dipper said with glee

"YUSH! Hand it to me!" Wendy said with excitement

Dipper gives Wendy the hat

"YEAH! Ugh finally..." Wendy said relieved

Starts to put it on

"HOLD IT!" Someone said

"Oh what now?" Wendy said rolling her eyes

They see two people dressed in soldier like outfits holding Rifles

"That hat belongs to us" One of them said

"Yeah sorry No dice" Wendy replied sticking out her tonque

She then puts it on her head

"This hat is mine

What the heck do you want with it anyway?"

I thought I was the only one this hat had any value too

She replies

"Yeah!" Dipper said in agreement

"That's Top Secret Information Miss ...but were definetily not aliens now give us the hat"

"...And if I say no?" Wendy replies

"Then we'll have to use force!" The other one says pointing the rifle at Wendy

"Oh crud.." Dipper responds

"Yeah cute maybe that'll work once but not again

the hat's staying with me" Wendy replies with a cocky smile

"Very well" They reply

They shoot the Rifle's lazers barely missing

Wendy ducked just in time

"LASERS?! THEY HAVE LASERS?!" Wendy yells in amazement

"JUST RUN!" Dipper screams

The Duo run to the right

After a while they lose them

"Huff huff... I think we lost them" Wendy says exhausted

"What gives Wendy? Why are those guys after it?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!

I didn't think it would be special to anyone but me... It was just a gift..." Wendy says lowering her head

"A Gift from who?" Dipper asks

"My...My Mom..." Wendy replies

"Well i'm sure she doesn't want you obsessing over it so-" Dipper tries to say

Wendy interrupts "Would... Would Dipper"

"...Oh... Wendy ...i'm sorry I-" Dipper tries to apologize

"Don't worry about it now let's head back home before those guys find us again" Wendy says and runs away 


	5. Chapter 5

Off in the forest the two soldiers think about what to do

"Aw man Now how are we gonna find them?" The First Soldier says whining

"We can't go back to the boss without that hat!" The Second Soldier replies

"What's the big deal anyway? I mean it's a lumberjack hat! We could just go into a store and buy any old lumberjack hat !...Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" The First Soldier asks

"Aw YEYEYEYEYEYEYEAH!" The Second SOldier Screams

They run off

Back with Wendy and Dipper

Dipper's POV

So it looks like we managed to get away from those soldiers

Man I feel pretty bad for harping on where she got that hat though

and I wonder what those soldier guys wanted with it so I decided to ask

"So Wendy... what do you think those guys wanted with your hat?"

She replied with a smug tone "I don't know.." Then she said "Hey so Doofus you're good at sewing right?

My face turned red with embarrassment as I said "W-why would you?"

She put her hand on her hat and said "Well you sewed me a Panda Duck with only looking at one for a split second so I just figured"

I replied with sarcasm in my voice "Yeah a split second"

Wendy looked at me confused "What?"

My eyes turned wide as I remembered she didn't know about that "Errr... nothing"

Her look of confusion turned to one of slight sadness as she said "You think... you could patch up the hat

I replied with glee happy that Wendy would trust me with her most prized possession

"Of course!"

She smiled at me and pushed my hat over my eyes as she said "Thanks dude"

But her Cheerful tone as she took the hat off her head and looked at it

I saw she was a bit lost in thought most likely thinking about her mother so I asked "Is something wrong Wendy?"

END OF POV

"Yeah... yeah i'm fine" Wendy says trying not to let him worry

"You're not very convincing" He responds

"Just thinking about my mom is all.." She says with a sad look on her face

"You must have really cared about her..." Dipper said

"Believe me I did she was... she was my only friend when I was a kid.." Wendy replies to her friend

"What do you mean?" Dipper aks in shock

"Most people made fun of me because of my height and my Dad was always at work...

But my mom she was always there... one day I saw that Lumberjack hat up for sale and I asked her to get it for me and she did...

That's why this thing is so special...that was the last day me and my mom spent together.." Wendy said

"Wendy i'm really sorry for making you talk about all this..." Dipper says trying to aplogize again

"Don't be I'm... i'm glad I don't have to keep it locked up anymore..." She says putting her hat back on

"That's...LOCKED UP?! OH MY GOSH SOOS WE LEFT HIM IN THE BASEMENT!" Dipper yells

"HAHAHA! I guess we'd better let him out then!" Wendy says running off

And so the Duo rush back to the Mystery Shack unaware of the terrible evils that have begun the terrible catastrophe that was about to take place

Much later that night

The Mystery Shack is mostly dark and everyone has either gone home or gone to sleep

Stan walks up and inputs the code on his Vending Machine

And walks behind the door

Like in Gideon Rises Stan walks down the Stairs and inputs another code on his elevator

This time heading to Floor 1 instead of 3

(He walks into the room

"Ah it's about time you got down here Boss" One of the Soldiers from before replies

"Do you have it?" Stan asked with a serious tone

"Uuhh.. yeah we got the goods Here you go" The second replies and hands him a bought Lumberjack hat

"This... this is not the hat.. it has a PRICE TAG ON IT!" Stan yells and throws the hat at their face

"Yuh oh..." One of them says

"I told you this was a bad idea!" The other Soldiers says punching hm

"What are you talking about this was your idea!" He slaps him

"SILENCE!" Stan yells at them

"YAAAH!" They scream

"I need that hat to complete this... Now you either BRING IT TO ME OR I WILL SEND YOU BACK THROUGH THAT PORTAL WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" He says threatening them

"YES BOSS! WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN BOSS!" The two reply saluting

"See to it that you don't" Stan says as he walks away

The two soldiers eep in horror as they begin to think of another plan how to obtain the hat

DEFINETILY NOT THE END (But it is the end of this paticular story follow me for more of my stories and I promise you eventually I will explain this Until then Enjoy the suspense :D Lololol 


End file.
